Masquerade
by Liooness
Summary: Halloween contest entry for Deviantart toko fans. Toph and Zuko are searching for someone at the annual masquerade, but don't know who they're looking for. Will they find them and how will it end? One likes Halloween, while the other doesn't. Modern AU


A/N: This is a Halloween contest entry for Deviantart, for toko-fans . deviantart . com/ . Hope you like it, and please review!

Dislacimer: I don't own Avatar

_**Masquerade**_

"Katara!" Toph yelled. "Just leave it alone! I can't go, not like this! I'll be blind!"

"But you already are blind," Katara said with a laugh as she held Toph's glasses out of reach of the shorter girl.

Toph frowned and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the blurry image of Katara. Smirking, Toph lightly punched Katara in the stomach and reached for Katara's arms, trying to grab her glasses back as Katara doubled over, but the taller girl was too fast and raised the glasses out of Toph's reach again. Toph frowned and sighed.

"Fine, you win," she said to Katara and was sure the older girl was smirking. Toph smirked back. "For now. Now, what do I have to do?"

"Put this on," Katara said as she placed a dress in Toph's hand.

Toph frowned as she felt it and Katara laughed at her expression.

"It'll look good, turn around and I'll put it on."

Toph glared at Katara again and turned around, moving her arms up to help Katara get the dress on easier. She was just glad Katara had allowed her to wear a tank top and some tight shorts under the witch's costume. As Katara threw the dress over Toph's head and moved around her, Toph thought about the reason for dressing up. It was Halloween; her least favorite holiday, and there was a masquerade party that night. Toph hated dressing up. She had been forced to dress up for years and usually couldn't wear her glasses with the costumes, making her blind and dependent on whoever led her around to trick or treating or parties as she got older. But tonight, she was determined to get away from that. Katara finished tying the dress on and started putting some faint makeup on Toph.

"I don't know why you're bothering with that," Toph said with a frown as Katara moved to get some more makeup after applying some lipstick. "I'll be wearing a mask!"

"But it'll only be on the upper half of your face," Katara said with a smile. "And this way, it'll be harder for Sokka to find you."

Toph let a small smile come to her face at the mention of her old crush. He and Katara were the main reason she was even going to the masquerade. Katara had known about her crush on Sokka for years, and had finally convinced Sokka to ask Toph out. But Sokka being Sokka, he had taken it as a joke and said that Toph had to find him at the masquerade. He wouldn't know how she was dressed and she wouldn't know how he was dressed and he had even said he would change his voice so it would be harder for Toph to find him. Katara finished putting the makeup on and moved around to do Toph's hair.

"You should leave it straight," Katara said as she brushed it. "If it's up at all, Sokka will know."

"Fine," Toph sighed, giving Katara full reign. As Katara brushed her hair, Toph's thoughts went to the other, more secret, reason she was going to the masquerade. The Blue Spirit. She had started chatting with the guy online, well, arguing with him at first, but that had changed to chatting, a few months ago. They talked about everything; school, family, even martial arts, but she didn't know his real name. She had narrowed it down to probably a dozen guys at school, but it could have been any of them since he acted differently online than all the guys acted in public. He had told her about the annual masquerade and said he was going. And Toph was determined to find out who he was.

"There," Katara sighed as she finished brushing. Toph heard and barely saw Katara move around her and then a mask was tied to her head, covering the top half of her face.

"Can I see it?" Toph asked.

"I guess," Katara said hesitantly. "You promise you won't leave your glasses on?"

"Sweetness, I'm legally blind, and you know the glasses will point me out to Snoozles. I just want to see how it looks, and then I'll take them off," Toph said in a haughty tone. Katara remained silent and Toph was sure she was frowning. "Fine, I promise, I won't leave the glasses on."

The glasses were placed in her hand and Toph turned to where she knew her mirror stood and put her thick glasses on. The glasses ruined the effect of the mask, but Toph stared at her reflection. She was wearing a short dress, almost a miniskirt that reached mid thigh and flared out slightly after her tiny waist. The dress was black and gold, with the gold being an under layer to the black and only showing in the front of the skirt and underneath the ties of the bodice. The sleeves were long and transparent, flaring out after the elbow and reaching her knees if she let her arms hang straight. The mask was gold and black with the upper corners pointed almost like cat's ears and she wore knee high black platform boots, adding a few inches to her height. Toph had never thought she would look as feminine as she did just then, but she kind of liked it. Sokka would never find her and she could search for him. With a grin, Toph slipped her glasses off and into a small black purse at her waist to which Katara objected.

"I'm not going to wear them," Toph stated back to her friend. "But I'm not going to leave myself blind. What if something happens?"

"All right, all right," Katara said, conceding. "Let's go, it's going to start soon!"

Toph smiled at Katara's enthusiasm and followed her friend to Katara's car.

XXXXX

Zuko stared at his computer. The masquerade would start soon, and as much as he wanted to finish up and go there, he didn't want Azula to find out how impatient he was. The Blind Bandit had not been online all afternoon, but she had said she was going to the masquerade and being dragged there by her friends. Zuko wondered who she was, and thought he had narrowed it down to about ten people, but he still didn't have a clue. She acted differently online than anyone did at school. He knew she was an only child, well off, her parents weren't home often and she didn't like Halloween. Yeah, that narrowed it down to about fifteen girls Zuko knew, one of them being his sister's friend.

"Zuzu," Azula called smugly from the hall before she peeked her head into his room. "Ah, Zuzu, aren't you going to come to the masquerade? You know Mai will be looking for you."

"I haven't decided," Zuko growled before turning to his sister. Azula was dressed in a white dress with a small halo over her white mask. "An angel?" Zuko asked in disbelief. "Like anyone will believe that."

Azula frowned for a second before leaning against the doorway and smiling smugly.

"Well, at least it's better than yours. What are you supposed to be? A slacker?"

Zuko glared at his sister, but glanced down at his loose jeans and wrinkled red t-shirt. "I'm probably not going to go. Have fun," Zuko said before turning back to his computer.

"Ah well, your loss," Azula sighed before she turned and walked away.

Zuko waited until he heard her shut the front door and her little sports car pull away from the house before he rose and headed to his closet. There, he pulled out his costume. It was a simple costume; black pants, a midnight blue silk shirt that looked like a pirate shirt and black cape. But the mask was the most important part. The half-mask reached from his nose to up above his forehead and was blue and white, showing mischievous eyes lined in white and small white horns coming from the top of the mask. He loved Halloween, for it let him be himself, away from the influence of his father and sister. He didn't have to watch what he said or act just the right way, and he enjoyed this one night of freedom. Zuko looked into the mirror before he placed his mask on and frowned as he absently touched his scar. The fire that had taken his mother had scarred him, and he hated it. But tonight, no one would see the scar and maybe he could find the Blind Bandit.

XXXXX

Toph let Katara drag her to the multitude of people waiting at the entrance to downtown Ba Sing Sae. She could hear hundreds of people and barely made out the banner above the entrance to Main Street. Katara was jumping excitedly next to her and Toph edged away from her friend. If Sokka found them together, he would probably recognize Katara and find Toph. And Toph knew she could find Sokka first.

"Welcome to the Masquerade!" a man said from up in front through a microphone. "Now, everyone be safe, we have games and fun and our prized haunted mansion. And don't forget the main event! We'll name our king and queen of the masquerade tonight at midnight on the dancing floor! With that, I welcome you all to our 92nd annual Halloween Masquerade!"

Toph almost put her hands over her ears as the crowd cheered and she was pushed along with the masses onto Main Street. She heard Katara calling for her as she was pushed along, but just had to struggle to not get squashed. She finally made it to the sidewalk and stayed next to a light pole as people continued to race in and towards different things. Once the crowd had calmed down and dispersed somewhat, Toph was about to walk off to try and find any of her friends when a male voice sounded behind her.

"Not lost, are you?" he asked in a deep, slightly raspy voice.

"No," Toph replied, smiling at the guy as she turned to him. All she could see was a faint outline and dark clothes and cape with the top half of the guy's face covered with a dark mask with some white around the eyes and around the mask. She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I saw you almost get run over and wanted to make sure you were ok. Did you come with anyone?"

"A friend, but I'm actually searching for another friend."

"What do they look like?" the guy asked.

"I don't know," Toph shrugged as she listened to his voice. It was familiar, but different than Sokka's. And he was probably only a few years older than her. And he was Sokka's height, which meant it could have been the meathead. "I don't know what he's wearing."

"I'm here alone, but like you, I'm searching for someone. Can I help you find him and we can search together?"

"Sure," Toph shrugged.

Her new friend held out his arm for her and Toph stared at it. "I can find my own way," she stated with a frown.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you can, but with this many people, we may get separated. Don't worry, I don't bite."

Toph laughed as he almost purred the last and hooked her arm through his. She noticed his shirt was silk and his cape was as well. He seemed strong underneath the clothing and he was very warm. She blushed and tried to listen to her surroundings as they walked through the crowd.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"It's a masquerade, you're not supposed to know," he replied with a smile in his tone.

Toph frowned, but let him lead her on. They walked for ten minutes and Toph still didn't hear anyone she knew. Frowning, she turned to her new friend. She was growing tired of the loud crowds and sighed.

"Isn't there anything fun to do here?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever been here before?" he asked, puzzled.

"No," Toph said, shaking her head. "This is my first time."

Her friend seemed to brighten at that and started pulling her to their right. "Let's do the games first. What kind do you like?"

Toph smiled. "Anything where I can throw or hit something."

"How about both?" he asked as he led her to a small booth.

She smiled as she made out the outline of three milk jugs and a couple of softballs as her friend reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like money.

"Two," he said, handing it to the man tending the booth before he turned to Toph. "One try for each of us."

"I could have paid for my own," Toph stated, pulling her arm away from him to cross them over her chest and frown.

He chuckled again, and Toph liked the sound. It sounded as if he didn't laugh often, but his laugh was low, deep, and warming. It could have been Sokka, but she was becoming less sure as she continued to talk with the guy. She smiled and stepped up to the booth where the man had placed two softballs before stepping back.

"Next time you can pay for the game," her friend said. Toph nodded and waited until he picked up his softball and threw it at the milk jugs. It hit, but only two fell over.

"Good hit, sir," the booth worker said. "What would you like for your prize?"

"I'll let the lady go, and then we'll choose," he replied.

Toph nodded and stepped up, picking up the softball and hefting it to get a feel for it as the booth worker placed the milk jugs up again. Once the man was clear, Toph drew back and sent the ball flying. The ball hit the two bottom ones directly in the middle and all three went flying off.

"I won!" She screamed and turned to her friend. "And I'm better than you!" she said as she poked him in the chest, grinning up at him.

"Yes, here, but let's try a few others," he said with a grin and a hint of a challenge.

Toph smiled as the booth worker came up to her. "Well done, miss. What prize would you like?"

Toph looked around and made out an image of a huge teddy bear and something else and something blue.

"What are there?" she asked and knew her friend had turned to her, probably questioning her. "I can't see that well without my glasses," she told him. "They would ruin the outfit. And," she said as she thought she heard him start to question her, "I can't wear contacts. My prescription is too strong."

He nodded. "There's a teddy bear, a rabbit, and a blue and green dragon."

"Oh, that last one!" Toph said. "The other two are just too childish."

The booth worker got the dragon down and handed it to Toph. "If it's too big to carry around, I can have it waiting for you at the front for when you leave," the man said to her. Toph nodded and handed the dragon back. "And what name shall I put it under?" the worker asked her.

Toph hesitated. She didn't know who her new friend was, but she wasn't going to give her name away without knowing his. "Put it under The Blind Bandit," she told the worker and heard her companion catch his breath. She wondered why he reacted and turned to smile at him. "Something wrong?" she asked with a sweet smile.

XXXXX

Zuko studied the girl through his mask. So, he had found her, but she didn't seem to know who he was. "No, nothing wrong at all," he told her while smiling before he looked at the smaller prizes. He pointed to a blue felt choker with a glass bead hanging from it and the booth worker got it for him. The Blind Bandit turned to him, her green eyes sparkling through the mask and he smiled. "I had to pick out my own prize. Here, for you, fair lady," he said as he placed it in her hand.

She seemed surprised as she felt the necklace and bead hanging from it before she blushed, her pale cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Thank you," she said in a soft voice before she held it up to him. "Can you put it on?"

Zuko nodded and took the necklace again, moving around behind her as she lifted her long black hair out of the way. He put the necklace on easily, but let his fingers linger over her smooth skin at the back of her neck as he saw the ties holding her mask. All he had to do was untie them and he could find out who she was, but he decided to wait. They still had several hours until the masquerade ended. Zuko noticed her shivering slightly at his touch and he pulled away, moving to her side and holding his arm out again. She smiled up at him as she hooked her arm through his, her cheeks still pink before she started leading the way to another booth.

"This one sounds fun," she said as they stopped in front of a strong man contest with a mallet and bell pole. She smiled up at him and pulled out some money from a little black purse, holding it out to the worker. "Two," she said before she turned back to Zuko.

"Ladies first," he replied to her questioning glance.

Zuko watched her smile and studied her more intently as she was handed the mallet. She was shorter than he would have thought, and possibly younger than him, but only by a year or two. But she was beautiful. He wondered why she never complained about boyfriends online. It seemed that if she was this beautiful, men would be lining up outside her door. And the witches' costume she wore complimented her perfectly, showing curves with the bodice hinting at other things. And the short skirt and long boots gave the impression that she was taller than she actually was. Zuko was drawn out of his observation as she suddenly swung the mallet over her head and brought it down on the pole, causing the bell to sound faintly, the metal barely hitting it.

"We have a winner!" the worker shouted as the Blind Bandit turned to Zuko with a smug look and handed him the mallet.

"Care to try?" she asked coyly.

Zuko smiled and stepped forward, taking the mallet from her. He had noticed her muscles when she swung the mallet around, and, from his conversations with her, knew that she was strong and a great martial artist. But he could beat her. He readied his grip and then swung the mallet, causing the bell to sound in a loud ring.

"Winner!" the worker called, attracting several people as Zuko handed the mallet back and noticed his companion's smile slip for a second before she stepped up to him and hooked her arm through his again. "What shall your prizes be?" the worker asked them.

Zuko looked around. "There's a basketball, teddy bear, oversized stuffed snake and a music box," he told his companion.

"What music does it play?" she asked the worker.

The man brought it to them with a smile and opened it, revealing a masked ballerina twirling to 'Masquerade' from the Phantom of the Opera. The Blind Bandit smiled and nodded. "That one," she said.

"Put it under the Blind Bandit," Zuko told the man. "We already have something."

The worker looked confused before he nodded and smiled, calling a small boy forward, probably his son by the look of the boy to run the music box up to the entrance. Zuko's companion studied him as he started leading her away.

"Why didn't you put it under your name?" she asked him.

"Because I don't need it. You chose it," he told her. "And, I want you to guess who I am."

She frowned and it looked like she was deep in thought before she smiled and moved closer to him. "All right," she said in a flirty voice. "But I won't guess yet. What other games are there?"

Zuko looked around as they walked slowly through Main Street. "There's darts, basketball, and some more precision games." She frowned and he spotted the entrance to the haunted house. "How about the haunted mansion?" he asked.

She smiled mischievously. "That sounds like fun."

He smiled back and started leading her to the haunted house. Before they reached it, Zuko heard a familiar voice and pulled his companion off to the side as he watched the entrance. He frowned as he saw his sister and her two friends enter the house, talking about him.

"He hasn't answered his phone," Azula said with a frown. "I bet you he's here."

"But why?" Ty Lee asked in a sexy ringmaster's costume. "He said he doesn't like Halloween."

"I bet he came here after you left," Mai said dully in a vampire costume. "I know he's snuck out to the masquerade before."

"Ah well, we'll keep searching," Azula said smugly.

Zuko was so absorbed in watching his sister, he didn't notice the Blind Bandit frowning next to him and start tapping her foot.

"Not scared, are you?" she asked him.

"No," he said, turning back to her. "I just saw some people I'd rather not run in to."

She seemed to relax at that and smiled again. "Well, are we going to do the haunted house or what?"

Zuko relaxed slightly. "Let's give them another minute, and then we'll go in."

She smiled and nodded. "Well, if I'm supposed to guess who you are, can I ask you some questions?"

"I guess," Zuko shrugged before he smiled. "But if I don't want to answer, I won't. Can I ask you some as well?"

"Sure," she said with a wry smile. "Do you know who I am?"

"I think so," he answered. "But I'm not sure yet. Do you like Halloween?"

"I didn't," she said with a slight frown before she smiled at him. "But I like it more now. Do you play any sports?"

"I used to," Zuko replied. "But now it's just martial arts. What about you, any sports?"

"My parents never let me, but I have done martial arts since I was little." She smiled and suddenly stopped before she asked her question and started pulling him away from the dark storefront where they had been standing. Zuko was puzzled until she pulled him to a fudge shop. "Oh, this smells delicious," she sighed and she seemed to have an odd smile on her face.

"What would you like?" he asked her.

"Any chocolate covered strawberries?" she asked the lady behind the counter.

"Yes miss," the girl replied and Zuko recognized her.

"I'll take two, and for you?" his companion asked as she turned to him.

"Two as well," he told Jin and lowered his voice slightly, hoping she wouldn't recognize him. She didn't seem to and handed them the strawberries, Zuko paying before his companion could. "You can pay for the haunted house," he told his companion with a smile as she frowned at him after he paid. She nodded and Zuko led them to a small table outside in the shadows. "So, what's your next question?" he asked before he bit into one of the berries.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked before biting into her own strawberry.

He nodded. "Yes, a little sister. You?"

She giggled and wiped away a piece of chocolate that had not made it into her mouth. "No, I'm an only child. What school do you go to?"

Zuko smiled as she tried to pin him down. "Ba Sing Sae High. Where do you go?"

"Same school," she answered after taking another bite of her strawberry. "What year are you?"

"Senior, and you?" he asked. He knew she was narrowing him down, and he would have to stop answering if she got more precise.

"Sophomore," she replied and he was surprised. Most of the girls on his list were juniors, but he had narrowed his list down further.

"You like strawberries?" she asked.

"Love them," he replied with a smile after finishing his last one. "And you do too," he said, leaning forward to wipe a little bit of juice away from her chin with his finger. She seemed shocked for a second after his finger left, but then she was smiling flirtatiously again. He was shocked at his own behavior as well, but after talking so much with her online, and there at the masquerade, he was just comfortable with her. She popped the last bite into her mouth and stood. "Well, I think your unwanted friends should be done, let's do the haunted house!"

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm and stood, hooking his arm through hers again and led the way to the haunted house. She paid the man at the door and they started walking through. He noticed she held onto him more tightly than she had all night and he smiled.

"Not scared, are you?" he teased.

She turned towards him and smiled before poking him in the side. He shied away as she nearly hit one of his few ticklish spots and she smiled more.

"No," she replied. "I'm not scared of anything."

Zuko just smiled and pulled her in closer until a werewolf monster jumped out from behind a screen as they entered a room filled with fake bodies and blood.

"Nice try," she told the monster with a laugh and Zuko chuckled lightly, knowing he had felt her jump slightly when the monster had moved suddenly.

They continued to walk through, Zuko occasionally whispering the gory details before a nervous laugh sounded from behind them. The Blind Bandit cocked her head as if listening and then hurried forward into a dark hall. She stopped suddenly and faced one of the walls.

"I know you're there," she said to the wall. "And we won't be scared, but I have two friends behind us who will be terrified. Will you scare them?"

Zuko was puzzled until a man in a Freddy Kruger outfit came out from behind the wall. "The two laughing nervously?" he asked in a low voice.

The Blind Bandit nodded and the man backed up and Zuko saw his outline move back towards the other people as his companion pulled Zuko forward to duck into a crevice in the next room. They waited and soon a girlish scream and another scream just a little lower in tone sounded to them before the sounds of running feet headed their way. Zuko watched as a guy and girl clinging to each other ran in front of them, chased by the monster they had just talked to. He thought he recognized the two, and tried to put his companion to the two he had just seen. The Blind Bandit started laughing as soon as the two were gone and they started walking through the haunted house again. The monster came back to them and nodded.

"Thanks," he told the pair. "That was the best scare I've done all night."

"Yeah, it was great," Zuko's companion said as her laugh died down and Zuko smiled. They continued to walk through the haunted house, but after seeing the other couple being chased, the rest of the maze wasn't that great.

As they exited, she turned to him. "Anything else to do?"

"Do you dance?" Zuko asked as he spotted the clock above the bank and saw that it was past ten.

He looked at her and saw she looked a little unsure. She lowered her head to look at her feet and he noticed her cheeks turn pink.

"Yes," she whispered and Zuko smiled, pulling her towards the dance floor.

XXXXX

Toph blushed as her companion pulled her towards where she heard music and many voices. She hoped her friend didn't expect her to dance like other people did. She was classically trained, but really couldn't do any of the hip hop, freestyle stuff everyone else did. She didn't have a clue as to who her friend was, but she thought it was most definitely one of the two guys she was looking for. He met all the requirements for both Sokka and the Blue Spirit, and Toph was getting surer that it wasn't Sokka who she was with. This guy just carried himself differently and his voice was different, deeper, and sounded warmer. She thought back to when Katara and Aang had run in front of her in the haunted house chased by the monster. Her friend had tensed, while Sokka would have called out or ruined the moment by laughing hysterically. Toph really wanted to know who her companion was, but she was also enjoying the mystery of the night.

They suddenly stopped as Toph heard a hip hop song end and then her companion pulled her out as a swing song started. He seemed to be waiting as she recognized the song and the tempo increased.

"You know swing?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Should have asked that before you pulled me out," Toph replied with a smirk. "But yes, I do."

He suddenly pulled her into the rhythm and she was surprised at how good he was as he swung her around. He seemed surprised as to how well she kept up with him and the turns became more elaborate. They finally stopped with her companion pulling her into a dip as the song ended and then a salsa song started.

"You know salsa?" Toph asked.

She barely made out the sight of him nodding before he led her into the salsa dance. They continued to dance, doing everything from cha-cha to waltz, but he refused to dance to country unless it was a swing rhythm and she refused the hip hop which he seemed ok with. She knew it was getting late, but as they talked more, she still didn't know who he was. The night had been a blast, and she hoped it would last forever, but Toph knew the night was coming to an end.

"Who are you?" she whispered to him as he led her through a slow swing dance.

"Who do you think I am?" he asked back in a low voice as he held her in a close position, his mouth next to her ear.

"I don't know, but I think you're one of the two guys I've been searching for. One of them, I don't even know his name," Toph replied as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Well, I know who you are, and yet I don't," he said softly, resting his head against hers for a second before he pulled away and led her into a light turn.

"I don't understand," Toph replied as she came back to him.

"First, guess who I am, and then I'll explain if you're right," he said as his voice dropped in pitch, getting huskier.

Toph thought about everything she had learned about her companion as he swung her through a series of easy turns. He had talked so easily with her, the same as her online friend. And he had acted so differently than Sokka usually did. She thought she knew Sokka really well; she had been his best friend for years. And her companion had tensed oddly when she had heard the snotty popular girls enter the haunted house ahead of them and then when Katara and Aang had passed them. She then thought about when she had giver her alias to the booth worker and thought she knew who he was.

"I think you're the Blue Spirit," Toph whispered and she felt him tense before he pulled her close to him again.

He laid his chin on top of her head and sighed. "Yes, and you're the Blind Bandit. I'm glad I found you tonight, even if I still don't know who you really are."

"Prove it," she replied

"What?" he asked, confusion in his tone.

"Prove you're the Blue Spirit," Toph stated as he led her through another turn. She hoped she had found him, and didn't want to get her hopes up if she was wrong.

"We started arguing in a chat room about which was better, Hung Gar or Shaolin. You study Hung Gar, and I study Shaolin, and my sister is annoying me all the time while your parents annoy you, but you still care for them," he told her softly.

Toph smiled and leaned into him, just enjoying dancing with him. He was the Blue Spirit and she had finally found him, even though she still didn't know who he was. "I don't want tonight to end," she said and felt him nod in agreement. As the song ended, a spotlight appeared and then turned onto them, turning Toph's world into white and she noticed her friend's shirt and mask was a dark blue.

"And now, for the main event," the announcer from the entrance said. "Our king and queen! We have found the best dancers and the ones who have embodied the spirit of Halloween tonight! Come on up here!"

Toph almost wanted to run, but the Blue Spirit held onto her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She felt him tremble slightly as if he wanted to run as well, and she squeezed his hand back. He led her towards the stage where the band was and then up onto it as the spotlight stayed on them.

"Let's give it up for our king and queen!" the announcer called and the crowd applauded as Toph felt herself blush. The announcer turned to them. "Come on King, give your queen a kiss."

Toph turned to her companion, but he was shaking his head. The crowd started cheering and chanting for them to kiss and then the Blue Spirit pulled her into a turn and dipped her. He hesitated a moment above her as the crowd cheered even more and Toph felt herself becoming dizzy as she felt him edge closer, wanting him to kiss her. Throughout their dancing, he had kept pulling her close and she had felt every place he had touched as if she were on fire and she seemed to get lost as she breathed in his warm, spicy scent.

Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her gently to which the crowd cheered even more. Toph felt as if she were never as happy as she was that moment and moved her free hand to grab his upped back and kiss him back passionately. Several wolf whistles sounded and several voices came to her from the crowd.

"Suki, who is it?" she heard Sokka say.

"You don't think that's Toph, do you?" Aang asked as Katara gasped near the stage.

"Who is that up there?" she heard the popular girl, Azula, ask.

"Whoever it is, they're definitely enjoying it," Ty Lee said with a giggle.

The voices were lost to the crowd as the Blue Spirit pulled away from her and pulled her up again.

"And now," the announcer said, "The king and queen's waltz!"

The Blue Spirit led Toph down again as a soft song started and he led her through the waltz, both of them enjoying it. Toph was still in a slight state of shock as her companion led her through turns. Her friend definitely wasn't Sokka, and she had heard Azula asking about a guy earlier, and wondered if the popular girl was looking for her brother. Toph came back to herself as her companion led her through a double turn before pulling her in close. She recognized the song from the movie 'Enchanted' and he seemed to know it as well, even singing part of it to her in her ear. Toph nearly melted into his embrace as he turned her again and pulled her close. The song ended sweetly and he kissed her again. Toph leaned into it, hoping it would last, but knew that this could be the last she would see the Blue Spirit.

"Thank you King and Queen!" the announcer called. "And thank you everyone for coming to our 92nd annual masquerade! But, it is midnight, and that means that All Hallow's Eve is over. So, as we bid ado to our night of festivities, we remove our masks, starting with our king and queen!"

Toph felt her hands started to shake. She wanted to know who he was, but if she found out, would that dispel the magic of the night? The crowd started to chant for them to remove their masks and she felt his hands shake as well.

"We'll do it together," he said to her softly. "No matter what happens, I'll never forget tonight."

Toph smiled and nodded as she heard the strength and tenderness in his tone and reached up to grab her mask. She saw him do the same and after a second's pause, they both removed their masks to the exclamations and cheers of the crowd.

"Zuko!" several people yelled as Toph's friends yelled her name. She blushed and knew he was doing the same as she saw and heard Sokka and Azula trying to reach them through the crowd as everyone else took off their masks.

"What?!" Sokka yelled as he was held back by his sister and Suki. "What's Toph doing with that scar-faced loser?!"

"What are you doing Zuzu?!" Azula yelled from the other direction. "What are you doing with _her_?!"

Toph smiled up at Zuko and saw him starting to frown. "I'm ok with who you are," she said softly. "Want to get out of here?" she held out her hand to him as her other held the mask and saw him smile before he took her hand and started pulling her through the crowd who cheered them, letting them pass, but no one else. She thought about everything they had talked about, on the internet and that night as he led the way to the entrance to the masquerade. It all made sense, and though she was surprised that it was Zuko, supposedly the nemesis to her friends, she was glad that she had finally learned who he was. They stopped at the entrance and he picked up her dragon as she picked up the music box before he started walking with her back to her house.

They remained silent throughout the walk, though she knew he kept looking at her. Before they reached her house, she stopped and saw the faint outline of Zuko stop next to her and turn to her.

"Can I see you and your mask?" Toph asked him and he nodded. She smiled and pulled out her glasses, slipping them on. Zuko became very clear to her and she saw the usual mess of his hair tied back neatly into a ponytail as his cape had fallen over his left shoulder. He held out his mask to her and Toph took it, smiling as she saw the blue demon mask in cleat detail. She handed it back and stepped up to him, placing a hand on his scar. Zuko almost shied away, but stood his ground, though he did frown.

"I don't care," Toph said as she took her glasses off and placed them back in her purse while keeping her gaze on Zuko. "I'm blind without my glasses, but if you don't care, neither will I. And I don't care who you are. I already know you from our conversations."

He seemed to relax and edged closer to her. "You're right, and I don't care who you are. Toph…Toph, will you go out with me? Tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date or to another masquerade?"

He seemed to relax more at her light jest and a smile entered his tone. "A date. And no more masks, no more mystery."

Toph laughed lightly. "At least not until next Halloween. Thanks for making me come out."

She edged closer and stood on her toes, kissing him lightly. Zuko put his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter, kissing her passionately. When they separated, she knew he was smiling as she was. "Do you at least like Halloween now?" he asked.

"As long as you're there, I think I'll love it," Toph replied and was answered with his laugh and another kiss before he led her to her house.


End file.
